Like What You See
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Instead of writing her essay, Lily Evans gets caught up in staring at James Potters backside.


**Summary: Instead of writing her essay, Lily Evans gets caught up in staring at James Potters backside.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the random plot you're about to read.**

**Like What you See?**

**by Siriusly Klutzy**

"You don't think he saw me staring at him, do you Marlene?" I asked her nervously, peering around my chair at the Marauders who were laughing loudly.

"Well, it _was_ kind of obvious."

"But not really, right?"

"Well..."

"Oh no!" I buried my head in the chair and sighed. This was horrible. I'd just been staring innocently, it's not my fault I can't control where my eyes land. It was just a complete accident that they fell upon his bum. It was just in my line of view. And I wasn't actually focusing on it, my eyes were glazed over and any idiot could see I was in another world.

I pointed this out to Marlene.

She snorted and said, "Yeah, the world of James Potter's ass. Face it, Lily. Even _Remus _couldn't control the grin. They _all _saw you looking."

"Not all of them, surely." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, James _was _turned the other way. There was no way he could see me!"

"Are you _blind_?" Marlene asked me. "He turned around and grinned at you."

"I'm going to _kill _that first year!"

"It's not her fault she's loud and probably related to Captain Obvious. And she was probably looking, too!" Marlene, though trying to help, was still laughing.

I felt like an idiot.

_SMACK._

My head, as did Marlene's, shot up to look where the loud _smack _had come from.

The Marauders direction, obviously.

James was standing up, stiff as a bored and hands holding his bum, staring at Sirius who was grinning. Peter looked concerned and Remus, though smiling, had his face in his hands.

"_PADFOOT!"_

"Prongs."

"Why?!"

"Well, I just wanted to see why Evans couldn't get enough of it."

Oh, my God.

Marlene started laughing, loudly. Some friend.

"You could have just asked her," James said. His hands were still clamped firmly on his bum, which he was afraid would be violated once more.

_Oh, my God_.

James Potter and Sirius Black are on my hit list, which I'm going to start writing as soon I can move my hands again.

James shrugged and the four boys, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, went back to their game of Exploding Snap.

"Marlene."

She had tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Lils."

I sighed, beat red, and tried to focus on my essay.

No such luck of course.

"Does it _say _something?" I asked.

"Does what?"

"Potter's...um... bum?"

"Lily!"

"I'm not staring!"

I wasn't. It was just there. In my line of vision, where I happened to zone out again.

"_Lily._"

"Does it?"

Marlene took a closer look. I glanced around the Common Room to make sure no one was staring at us, staring at James.

"It _does_."

"Can you read it?" I could hardly make out what it said, but I saw some letters. They were embroidered on his jeans..

"It... it says... Oh Merlin."

"Oh Merlin? Why's it say 'Oh Merlin'?"

"Oh, it doesn't say that." She stifled a giggle.

"What's it say?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" I nodded anxiously. Well, I mean, now that we're so into reading Potter's bum...

"'Like what you see, Evans?'"

"It _doesn't_." Marlene nodded. "Oh, my God."

More people had noticed throughout the room and were now openly pointing.

James turned around to see what the chatter was all about and found half of the Common Room staring at his backside and the other half staring at me. Feeling guilty and looking innocent is pretty hard.

"Evans?" he asked.

I tried sinking back into the shadows.

Of course, no luck.

"Like my bum, do you Evans?"

"I-I, well... the essay... and bored...and zone..." This is _not _helping me any.

"Lets see what the rest of the Common Room thinks. For one sickle I'll let you touch it!" I saw a couple third years shuffle through their robes. James looked back at me and winked. "For you, it's free."

**A/n: I've been on a one-shot kick lately that really have no real point. If you've got any random ideas that you'd like to see, let me know and I'll make an attempt, and keep you updated on how its going and then post it. I hope you liked this one, random, I know, but it's Saturday night and I can be. :D Reviews make me happy.**

**Much Love,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
